hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 79
The twenty-seventh episode of Hetalia: World Series (seventy-ninth in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on September 24, 2010. It adapts To Create Better Products in Northern Europe, as well as more of Salted Salmon, Germany, and I from Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3. It also adapts more of Japan-kun and America-kun from the second published volume. Plot Summary To Create Better Products in Northern Europe Finland begins planning the design for a new doll, and asks his dog Hanatamago how it looks. She barks in approval. A caption reads that in Northern Europe, the Finnish plan the designs for products. Next, Sweden is shown working on the doll (as Sealand watches from afar), while a note from Finland instructs him to make the doll as cute as possible. The caption reads that the Swedish are in charge of production. Denmark then starts to sell the dolls, loudly announcing how cute they are (while a caption reads that the Danes are in charge of selling products). Norway then approaches and remarks that the dolls are nice, but that Denmark needs to learn to be quiet (as the Norwegians are "in charge of criticism"). Denmark responds with a loud "Okay!". Iceland is busy sitting at a table, eating licorice while his puffin eats a fish. He then asks the audience if they expected him to do anything. A Slight Feeling of Responsibility Germany enters a bar, exhausted from the day's training. A fellow soldier asks him if he'd like to have a beer. Germany prepares to accept the drink, but notices a tense Japan eating tomatoes and declines; instead, he orders the soldier to give it to his brother Prussia. The other German soldiers gathered in the bar instantly start to panic, realizing that things must be serious if Germany turned down beer. Prussia remarks that this can't be true because Germany has the same "beer-loving blood" as him. He tells them that he'll go and make sure they're not lying. Prussia approaches Germany (referring to him as "West") and laughs at the idea of his refusal to drink. He asks his brother if he's being forced to do this, but Germany asks him to go away. Prussia then mentions how awesome the beer is and that it's actually very delicious. Germany yells that he won't look and pleads for Prussia to go somewhere else. Prussia hovers around Germany with the beer, chanting about it and trying to convince him again, to no avail. He becomes concerned and announces that if Germany doesn't drink the beer, he'll make a rule that forces Germany to go around on the city wall of Rotenburg while naked. Realizing that the threat won't work, Prussia asks Germany if he's not feeling well. Germany quietly answers that he's fine, which causes Prussia to spew his beer and burst out laughing about how "West" refuses to drink (meanwhile, Germany's anger builds). Sometime later, Prussia, with a bandage on his head, insists that the beer is so good that it's bringing tears to his eyes; he also says that he pities the person who can't taste it. Japan-kun and America-kun While reading books, America remarks on how Japan said "Ahh" again. Japan responds by saying America is fond of saying "Oh" Post-Credits Teaser: Tomatoes, Germany, and I Japan tells Germany that he doesn't have to restrict his own diet, though Germany answers that he needs to keep to what he said. Character Appearances *Finland *Sweden *Denmark *Norway *Iceland *Germany *Prussia *Japan *America *Sealand (non-speaking) *'Hanatamago' *'Mr. Puffin' *'Various German soldiers' Voice Cast *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Sweden: Keikou Sakai (grunting) *Denmark: Hiroshi Shimozaki *Norway: Masami Iwasaki *Iceland: Ayumu Asakura *Hanatamago: Yuki Kaida *German soldier: Akira Sasanuma English Dub Cast *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Finland: Clint Bickham *Sweden: Robert McCollum *Denmark: Montgomery Sutton *Norway: Alex Organ *Iceland: Jason Liebrecht Trivia *In the original webcomic Salted Salmon, Prussia's appearance was limited to three panels of him begging Germany to drink the beer. His role is elaborated on in the published version, with a footnote stating that Prussia acts like Germany's superior and that he has a deep connection with Japan. But the footnote was not retained for the episode. Prussia's bird was another addition to the published version, depicted flying around his head. *In both versions of the manga, there were Italian soldiers in the bar that were easily identifiable by the curls in their hair. They are not present in the anime adaptation, with the bar being filled with only German soldiers instead. *While Iceland ate black licorice in the manga, the licorice is colored brown in the anime. Mr. Puffin's color scheme was also corrected to match that of an actual puffin's, though his black belly in the manga was apparently meant to be indicative of his special status. *Prussia's character design was slightly corrected with this episode, so that he wears boots instead of the simple black shoes shown in the model sheets and in other anime artwork. *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Axis along with a close-up shot of Germany. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes